Strawberry Lovin'
by lil-miss-harkness
Summary: this is my 1st fic, hope it's ok for you all. jackgwen, toshianto. rated M mainly for language- T for content.
1. Unexpected kisses

Hiya everyone, this is my first story, so I hope it's ok.

Gwen was ordering pizza, but Owen was being awkward and wanted Chinese.

"Look," he began, in that patronizing tone of voice that he so often used. "You can't blame me; I just don't feel like a piece of dough with cheese and tomato stuck on it."

An American accent floated down from the Boardroom's open door:

"Good, cos you sure don't look like one"

"Very funny Jack" retorted Owen. Gwen giggled.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you, Jack," she joked. "But if Owen's a pizza, then what does that make you?"

Jack appeared at the Boardroom's door. Gwen felt a slight jolt in her stomach.

"Is there a food good-looking and sexy enough to be compared to me?" he enquired.

"Well..." Gwen replied. "I have always though that strawberries have a certain...sex appeal."

Jack had a funny look on his face.

"Gwen Cooper, are you calling me a strawberry?" he frowned jokingly.

"Well...I might be..." she said. "I happen to have a certain liking for strawberries..." She grinned up at him. "Something to do with the way they, um, taste, I think..."

Owen sighed. "Is this going to go on forever? Will you two just get a bloody room and snog?"

It was Jack's turn to sigh. "Owen, I think you would be worried if Miss Cooper and I got more than 5 minutes alone, wouldn't you?"

At this, Gwen's eyes widened as Jack looked at her suggestively. He turned away and Gwen couldn't see what he was doing. Her mobile bleeped. Text message. From Jack. "_My office, 10 mins. I might have some...strawberries for you_"

"Are we getting food tonight or not?" moaned Owen.

"Give it an hour or two," said Gwen. "I have some important business to attend to."

Gwen woke up slightly out of breath and in unfamiliar surroundings. Where could she be? Her memories of the last few hours were unclear, and she couldn't remember going home. Had she fallen asleep at her desk? No, she wasn't in the Hub, but it smelt familiar. There was someone lying next to her. Rhys? No, Jack. Jack? She gazed around her. They seemed to be lying on a bed in a fairly empty room with a hole in the ceiling. There was what looked like her skirt hanging down from the hole –ripped- and something which felt like her top across her feet. If her clothes were scattered around everywhere, then she must be – the memories of recent events came flooding back.

The flirtatious argument about strawberries. Owen moaning about pizza. Tosh and Ianto leaving hand in hand. No, that was just her imagination – wasn't it? Tosh and Ianto?

A slow smile spread across her face as she remembered what had happened between her and Jack. He was definitely the best she'd ever been with. No wonder she was out of breath. It had been...magical. The others called him the enigmatic Captain Jack Harkness, but she was going to have to change the 'enigmatic' to 'energetic'.

Hoping that she wouldn't wake Jack, she slowly pulled a sheet around her and began to get up.

"Going so soon?" came a voice from next to her.

"Jack-" she began, but he cut her off. He pulled her close - too close – and began to kiss her again. Gwen got that feeling she got whenever she was close to Jack – she just wanted to lick him, to jump on him.

The funny thing was, she thought, as Jack dragged the sheet off her again, he probably wouldn't mind her doing that.

She had tried to resist him, but now, she just gave in, lost herself in him...and enjoyed every second of it.

Tosh and Ianto leaving hand in hand hadn't been Gwen's imagination. Tosh had had no idea about her feelings for the quiet receptionist; she always thought that she fancied Owen and Owen only. There was something about Gwen as well, but she had a boyfriend; that was never gonna happen.

Ianto though. She'd been overwhelmed by a sudden desire to take him home. As she had dragged him out of the door, he hadn't resisted – he wanted it too.

Only Owen was alone that night. He had been unsuccessful at picking up a girl, so he got completely drunk, went home and threw up.

A lot.

Several happy weeks passed in this way. Gwen had broken up with Rhys, so her and Jack were 'official', and they didn't hide their relationship from the rest of the team. Jack wasn't keen on making things public, but it was hard to explain when the other three caught them kissing in the Hub one afternoon. Gwen had moved in to the room below Jack's office and she had hardly had any sleep since she had moved in.

Tosh and Ianto also seemed to be a long-term couple. They went almost everywhere hand in hand- or occasionally with their hand in the other one's back pocket!

Jack hadn't been too pleased when they turned up at a murder investigation looking like they had been dragged through a hedge backwards. Well, they had been in a hedge, but Jack didn't need to know that!

However, the great atmosphere didn't last much longer. Something was troubling Gwen, and Jack could sense it. When he asked her about it, she smiled and claimed to have a headache.

However, something was obviously wrong. Usually, when Jack returned to the Hub after going out without Gwen, she would see him come in from her desk, leap up, bound over to him like an eager puppy and give him a – usually very long- kiss hello.

So when Jack walked in one day, expecting his normal greeting, and all he got was a small smile from over at her desk, he was immediately worried. Normally, she would leave anything to go and give him a quick snog – including prisoners that she was supposed to be handcuffing.

After a few days, and her mood wasn't improving, he told her to meet him in his office for a "talk". By office, she knew that he meant the room below it, which, since her moving in, was a lot less empty. She had insisted on them buying the biggest, squishiest and softest sofa that they could find.

She saved the file that she was working on – bloody admin – and trailed into Jack's office. Slipping down the ladder to their living quarters, she looked around for Jack, wondering how she was going to break hers news to him. She located him sat at one end of the sofa, expecting her to sit at the other end, in the middle of her nest of cushions. She surprised him by flopping down onto his knee, hands on her stomach.

Her sitting on him had obviously given him the wrong idea, as he wrapped his arms around her and went to kiss her.

"Jack, no," she said, clearly finding it hard to resist him. "There's something important I need to tell you."

"It can wait," he said.

"Jack, no, listen to me," she said, resisting the urge to grab him. Finally, he realised she was serious.

"What is it, babe?" he asked.

"Jack," she said. "Jack, I'm pregnant."


	2. Unexpected Secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood… or Gwen… or John Barrowman (DAMN)…**

Chapter 2: Unexpected Secrets

Silence. Gwen decided that she had to break the awful quietness between them, but she couldn't think of what to say. Nor could she read the expression on Jack's face, as he stared at the wall opposite, seemingly in shock. Gwen opened her mouth to speak, but Jack got there first.

'How long have you known?' he asked; his face still unreadable.

'Couple of days,' she replied. 'I realised I was late, which doesn't normally happen, then I got this pain in my stomach so I was a bit suspicious. Then, the day before yesterday, when we were supposed to be investigating down by the river, I nipped to the pharmacy for a test. When it came up positive, I went and got another one, just to be sure.'

'Wow,' said Jack. 'I'm gonna be a dad!' He started to laugh. 'This is absolutely unbelievable!'

'You're pleased?' asked Gwen in an amazed kind of way.

'Well, yeah, what did you think I was gonna say?' he smiled.

'I thought you were gonna chuck me or something – tell me to get an abortion.' She mumbled.

'No way! I always wanted kids but-' He stopped mid-sentence. That wasn't a very Jack-like thing to do.

'But what?' Gwen enquired, rather sharply.

'Oh, er, nothing, doesn't matter.' He replied, rather unconvincingly. Gwen's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

'There's something you're not telling me.' She said, frowning.

'You know, last time you had that look on your face you were calling me a strawberry,' he grinned.

'Hmmm,' she said. 'And we all know how that particular conversation ended. Anyway STOP trying to change the subject; I know that there's something you're not telling me!'

'Look, honey.' He said reassuringly. 'It doesn't matter, it won't affect you.'

'It might not affect me, but is it gonna affect our baby?' she said, almost crying. Jack sighed.

'No, not right now anyway.' He replied.

'Ok… so when will this mystery thing affect him or her?' she asked.

As a reply Jack pulled her into a loving kiss. She had resisted him enough for one night, so she gave in, still wondering what his little secret was. After a few seconds, however, she couldn't think of anything but him and what he was doing to her. She was in heaven again.

Jack was alone in his office, thinking about what he had almost revealed about himself to Gwen earlier. The truth was, about him never having kids, he'd only ever been in two serious relationships before –Estelle and Olivia. Estelle from around war time, had never really mentioned children and Olivia, well, she broke up with him when he got her brother killed. That was back in his home time of the 51st century, when he and Olivia's brother had gone to war and got caught. When he had his true identity and wasn't forced to call himself Captain Jack Harkness.

He was scared. Something was happening to him and he couldn't explain to himself, not to Gwen, not to anyone. Only one person he knew would be able to tell him – The Doctor. And who knew how far away he was – galaxies and galaxies.

A bleep shook him from his thoughts. His phone was ringing. Ianto's name was flashing up on the screen.

'What now Ianto?' Jack moaned. 'This had better be serious, 'cause I'm just not in the mood for taking any crap right now.'

'Murder down on St. Ploomsbury Street. We suspect Weevil involvement and, er, there's blood. A lot of blood.'

'Shit!' exclaimed Jack. 'That's the 8th loose Weevil this week. Who's with you?'

'Everyone except you.' Ianto replied. 'We've got the SUV, how're you gonna get here?'

'You're the only in Splott. I'll walk. Ten minutes – I'll eb there.' He hung up.

Ianto turned to the rest of the team. 'He said he'd be here in ten minutes,' said Ianto, sounding amazed.

'Ten minutes?' said Gwen.

'But that's impossible!' exclaimed Tosh.

On the dot, ten minutes later, Jack arrived.

'How the hell did you get here so fast?' Gwen enquired, puzzled.

'That's for me to know and you to find out.' He replied, winking.

The truth was, that Jack was amazing at skateboarding, but the others didn't need to know that. It was very easy to hide things inside his coat so they would never find out. Also, he's built a little motor in, so that gave him a quick method of transport around Cardiff.

'Anyway. Jack's mystery travelling to the back of our minds please.' Ordered Owen. 'We need to clear up this pile of shit before anyone else sees it!'

'Who put you in charge, anyway?' Gwen smirked.

'Whatever,' Owen replied.

Jack, who'd been investigating the Weevil victim, looked up.

'Oh my God, no.' he said.

'What?!' said Gwen and Tosh simultaneously.

'Owen's turning into a chav!' Jack exclaimed. Gwen burst out laughing. Tosh grinned, but Ianto stayed professional. Owen swore at them and concentrated on handcuffing the temporarily sedated Weevil. Gwen strolled over to Jack.

'Hiya babe,' she said, planting a very long kiss on his lips and squeezing his arse. This made him jump and Gwen giggled.

'Got ya!' she grinned.

'I'll get you back, don't you worry.' He murmured, rubbing his nose against hers.

'Oooh! Promises, promises…' she said.

**A/N – thank you to LazieLindsay for typing this out :D. **

**R and R**

**-l-m-h- **


	3. Unexpected Discoveries

**Sorry about the delay in updates, I've had a lot on, I've actually had it written for a year now! So here's the next chapter; please R&R.**

Unexpected Discoveries

Jack had managed to get Gwen into the back of the SUV for an afternoon shag, and had also managed to get her naked whilst remaining almost fully-clothed himself, when Ianto opened the door.

"Don't get any stains on the upholstery, please, it's hell to get out," he said, slowly backing away. Gwen giggled and then paused for a second.

"How did he know that?" she wondered aloud. "Him and Tosh haven't have they? Not here? Nah, they wouldn't, not those two. Anyway, more important thing just come up-Ianto just saw me naked!"

"Lucky him," Jack murmured. "Actually, no, you are for my eyes only."

"Cheeky," smirked Gwen, moving her attention down to Jack's neck.

Later, when they were sat in Jack's office, Gwen asked when they were going to tell the others about the baby.

"Well," said Jack, "it's the perfect excuse to take everyone out for a drink, and you can make a little announcement."

Gwen raised her eyebrows.

"You want to take Owen to the pub?"

--------------------------

Half an hour later, the five of them were sat in the pub.

"So, what's this mystery reason you've dragged us all to the pub for?" enquired Owen. "Not that I'm complaining, or anything," he added hastily.

"Well," smiled Gwen, "Jack and I have some news."

"Don't tell me," said Owen, grinning, "You're...getting married?"

"No!" she snapped. She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant!"

Only Tosh looked happy about this.

"Oh congratulations" she gushed. "How long have you known? When's it due? Is it a boy or a girl? What are you gonna call it? Erm..."

Gwen smiled, Tosh was rarely this excited. "Calm down! It'll be around September I think."

For some reason, Ianto was glaring at Gwen with a look in his eyes that Jack didn't recognise.

"You're having Jack's baby?" he asked in a strange, constricted voice. Jack butted in.

"You got a problem with that?" he asked, giving Ianto one of his looks.

_Only the fact that I love you, _Ianto thought. Aloud, he said awkwardly, "No, no, I'll just go and, um, get some more drinks." He walked off, leaving everyone looking at the full glasses that Jack had bought a few minutes ago.

Owen shook his head at Gwen. "I knew it wouldn't be long before you got yourself up the duff," he winked. "I mean, the amount of time you two spend, erm...together..."

Everyone started laughing as Gwen sat on Jack's knee and innocently asked Owen "Like this you mean?"

--------------------------

Two days later

--------------------------

Ianto was in a bad mood again, but this time because he'd been stood up. Tosh was late for their date. After half an hour of waiting, he drove over to her flat, let himself in with the key she'd given him and ventured inside. He located Tosh in her bedroom, but she wasn't alone. She was in bed with another woman. They didn't even notice him, they were so busy.

He sat in car and thought about what he'd just walked in on. However, he didn't feel sad. This gave him the perfect excuse to break up with Tosh- something he'd wanted to do for a while. Then, after just removing one more small obstacle, his path to Jack would be clear. He would be so upset about losing Gwen and their stupid baby that he'd need someone to talk to, someone to be comforted by...

He'd be discreet, Jack would never know who had killed her...it would look like a freak accident. It would take time, but he could wait...for now.

Daydreams of him in bed with his boss made him glad he was alone...

**Soooo...I'll update sooner than last time, promise...actually, I'll probably do it today.**

**Reviews appreciated, **

**l-m-h**


	4. Unexpected Ending

**Like I promised, quick update D...for some reason that I can't quite remember, this chapter and its title is dedicated to X X Ringo X X. I think she thought of the chapter title, but it was so long ago, I've not got a clue. So...on with the story...R&R s'il vous plaît...and ignore my random French. XD**

Unexpected Ending

Jack, Tosh and Owen had gone to investigate some strange disappearances, a few miles away from the Hub. As usual, Ianto was left behind, and at Jack's insistence, so was Gwen. She was in her seventh month now, and Jack had got extremely over-protective. That, and the fact the she just couldn't be arsed running around solving mysteries. She contented herself with paperwork- as boring as it was, she could stay sat down and just get on with it.

She had almost finished when she felt the baby kick, followed by a shooting pain in her side. She looked down and realised that the baby had kicked the spot where she had got shot whilst dealing with the cannibals in the Brecon Beacons. Owen's words flashed through her mind: _one more inch to the left, and one of your vital organs might have been..._

A noise from the autopsy room pulled her back to the present. She sighed. What was Ianto doing in the autopsy room? She wondered over to see what he was doing; she remembered the mess he'd left last time he'd been left in there alone.

He was stood by the table doing something with his gun. Gwen frowned. Gun? In the autopsy room?

She realised he was talking to someone. At first she thought he'd gone mad and was talking to himself, but then she saw his coms device on his ear. She hooked on her own headset and tuned into the conversation Ianto was having with whoever else it was.

It turned out to be Owen. She could hear Jack talking and Tosh laughing in the background.

"Hear that?" Owen was saying. "It's your lesbianated ex. Can't you ever pick anyone normal? First it was some mad, half-cybernised...monster, then you were hitting on Jack for a while, as if he'd be interested in you, and now your girlfriend's turned out to be in love with a woman!"

"Will you just shut the fuck up!!" yelled Ianto. "You treat me like shit, all of you, especially you Owen! You don't care about my feelings do you? It's like with Lisa-"

"Hmm, yes, just remembering that...crazy freak who tried to kill us all wasn't she?" Owen added.

"Shut up! It's like then, you proved you don't care about me at all! You always leave me here, depend on me for coffee when you are here, and you know what? I've had enough. I want out of this kinda life. Watching the man I love get his girlfriend pregnant, walking in on them snogging and shagging all over the place- even in the bloody car!"

From the background, Gwen heard Jack start laughing as Tosh leapt out of the back of the car where she'd been sitting looking at some information about one of the missing people shouting that sounded very much like "Couldn't you have told me that before I sat in there?? Ew ew ew, I need to throw these trousers out the second I get home!! Jack, that's disgusting!!!"

"Wait a minute," cut in the American accent of the team. "Did you just say you love me Ianto?"

"Why d'you think I wasn't happy about the baby?" Ianto demanded loudly. "Ever since I first met you, I've loved you, but I've had to hold it back, and then you go and get yourself a girlfriend and start playing happy families!"

"I'm not playing happy families" Jack snarled. "I'm not acting, I love her. Gwen, you there?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, get out of there, he's having some kind of crazy psychotic fit. Gwen?? Can you hear me? You still there?"

"Jack, I-" Gwen seemed to be having trouble with her breathing; it was heavier than usual and she sounded like she was in pain. Being a doctor, Owen was the first to realise.

"Gwen, what's the matter? Answer me! And fuck you Ianto for not helping!" Owen yelled.

"Why should I help her...?"

From Gwen's end of the line there was a sharp gasp.

"I've – it's not – too early – no – can't be happening – Jack!!" Gwen's voice sounded faint and punctuated with shallow breathing.

Owen suddenly realised what was happening, and it wasn't good.

"Shit!!" he cried. "Forget these disappearances, we gotta get back!" He started fumbling in his pockets for the SUV keys.

"Owen..." Jack sounded more scared than anyone had ever heard him. "What's going on? What's wrong with her?"

"She only gone into fucking labour, hasn't she? Premature fucking labour at that! And, she's alone in the Hub with the useless bloody teaboy!!" he replied. Having located the SUV keys, he shouted to the others to hurry up.

Tosh reluctantly returned to her seat in the back of the car, thinking that Gwen was more important than her and what she was sitting on. "How you feeling Gwen? And what's that pathetic piece of crap Ianto doing? God, I can't believe I slept with him..."

"Something with a – gun in – the autopsy room. Hurry – up...please," came the weak-sounding reply.

"A gun? In MY autopsy room? Get the hell out of there!!" Owen was saying to Ianto.

"I don't think I will...I've got a clear shot from here. I'm sorry Jack, it wasn't meant to be like this, I swear." Ianto's voice sounded so dark. "Got any last words for your girl Jack? Before I shoot her? Before I pull this trigger and watch the lights fade from her eyes?"

Over the coms came the sound of a gun being cocked.

The SUV screeched to a halt outside the tourist office and Jack jumped out and ran.

Through the door...down the corridor...no time for the lift...run down the stairs...through the cog door...look across the room...she's lying there, in pain...too many desks in the way...catch her eye...nothing you can do...

"Jack...I love you..."

A gunshot.

A scream.

"GWEN!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!"

_**THE END**_

**_-------------------------------------------------_**

**So there we are...don't you love happy endings? ;)**

**Hope you all liked it!!**

**Lots of love**

**l-m-h**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
